Un regalo peculiar
by Chriss-Gretta Whitlock
Summary: Contest: S.L.N. –Mi regalo es para ti, Alice-dijo Jacob. –Espero que te hayas esmerado, eh!-dijo Alice en tono divertido. Alice empezó a abrir el paquete. La cara de sorpresa de Alice no tenía precio. -¿Es una broma Jacob?


_**Disclaimer:**_** los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

"_**Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".**_

Titulo: Un regalo peculiar

Penname: Gretta Whitlock

Summary: Contest: S.L.N. –Mi regalo es para ti, Alice-dijo Jacob. –Espero que te hayas esmerado, eh?-dijo Alice en tono divertido. Alice empezó a abrir el paquete. La cara de sorpresa de Alice no tenía precio. -¿Es una broma Jacob?

Pareja a Trabajar: Alice/Jasper

Número de palabras: 4254

Imagen utilizada: 13. un regalo inesperado.

Canción utilizada: 3. Christmas is all around us Billy Mack

Frase utilizada: 18. Una gran familia y una navidad completa, entera, con sueños, esperanzas y vidas nuevas.

Página del Contest: http: / / www. fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad

* * *

><p><strong>UN REGALO PECULIAR<strong>

Se acercaba la Navidad, la primera de Nessie y la primera de Bella como vampiro. Esta Navidad iba a ser muy especial para todos. Nessie tenía alrededor de tres meses, aunque aparentaba un año. Bella era neófita pero tenía un buen autocontrol. Todos estaban muy felices y como siempre, Alice se encargaría de organizar y preparar la cena de Navidad. Por petición de Bella y Nessie, aunque a Alice le pareciera bien la idea, invitaron a Jacob, Seth y a Leah; ya que habían ayudado mucho a la familia Cullen.

Alice se pasó las tres anteriores semanas a Navidad comprando decoración navideña, diseñando e comprando la ropa para tal acontecimiento. Nessie siempre acompañaba a Alice a hacer sus compras, puesto que a la niña le encantaba acompañar a su tía. Mientras Esme pensaba y buscaba libros de receta para la cena, porque aunque los vampiros no comieran, Nessie y los licántropos sí que comían.

Al fin llegó el día de Navidad y Alice estaba más estresada e hiperactiva que de costumbre. Para ese día Alice ya lo tenía todo preparado, lo único que faltaba era la vestimenta y la cena.

-¡Esme! ¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar la comida?-preguntó Alice.

-Como quieras cariño, ya sabes que es un plac…-le dijo Esme.

-¡Ni se te ocurra enana!-interrumpió Emmett-a mamá la ayudo yo. Tú ya has preparado todo lo demás, ayudar en la cocina es cosa mía.

-Vale, vale, tranquilo. Yo voy a ir preparando la ropa para todos.

-Muy bien cielo. Gracias de todos modos-le agradeció Esme.

Alice salió de la casa para dirigirse a la casita de Edward y Bella. Una vez allí llamó picó la puerta.

-¡Hola tía Alice!-saludó Nessie.

-¡Hola mi amor!-respondió Alice.-Ven corre, vamos a prepararte tu ropa y cuando acabe contigo prepararé la de tus papás.

Con Nessie cogida de la mano, Alice se dirigió a la habitación de la pequeña y empezó a buscar en su armario. Al cabo de poco rato ya tenía un vestido que Alice había comprado para la ocasión de color morado, con unas medias gris oscuro y unos preciosos zapatitos morados. Le dejó la ropa encima de su cama y la ayudó a bañarse. Después le arregló el pelo.

-¡Perfecta!-exclamó Alice.-Ahora intenta no despeinarte mucho cielo. Cuando sea la hora, mamá te ayudará a vestirte.

Entonces Alice, seguida por Nessie se dirigió a la habitación de Edward y Bella y les colocó encima de la cama su ropa. Para Edward un pantalón de traje negro con una blusa morada; para Bella un vestido también morado bastante escotado y que llega hasta la mitad del muslo.

-¡Perfecto, así irán todos combinados!-pensó Alice.

-¡Bellaaaaa! ¡Es hora de arreglarteeee!-gritó Alice sabiendo que ellos estaban en el salón.

-Alice no es necesario. Ya me arreglo yo sola-contestó Bella.

-Yo de ti no contradeciría a Alice-le susurró Edward al oído, aunque Alice lo escuchó igual.

-Yo de ti le haría caso a Edward, Bella.

-Está bien Alice.

Bella y Alice se dirigieron a la habitación y Alice empezó a moldearle el pelo y a maquillarla un poquito, más que nada los ojos.

-¡Lista!-exclamó Alice.-cuando sea la hora, vistes a Nessie, te vistes tú y asegúrate que Edward se vista bien.

-¡Sí, capitana!

-Así me gusta. ¡Adiós Nessie, hasta luego!

-¡Adiós tía Ali!-contestó Nessie.

Alice se dirigió de nuevo a la casa de los Cullen para presenciar un completo caos. Esme estaba en la cocina con Emmett, el cual estaba cubierto de salsa de tomate, por no hablar del suelo.

-¡Emmett McCarthy Cullen!-gritó Esme.-¡Sal inmediatamente de mi cocina!

-Pero mamá, ha sido un accidente. Aquí no indica bien la fuerza exacta a la que se debe de mover la salsa y luego yo…

-¡Basta!-le reprochó Esme.-hola Alice cariño, tranquila que estará todo listo a la hora. Bueno, eso si Emmett se va de mi cocina.

Emmett salió disparado hacia su habitación a ducharse. Esme continuó cocinando, no antes sin echar a todo el mundo de la cocina.

Alice aprovechó que Emmett estaba en la ducha para prepararle la ropa a él y a Rosalie. Entonces Emmett salió de la ducha.

-¡Hey, enana!-empezó Emmett.-Ya sé que te mueres de ganas de ver a sexy Emmett sin ropa, pero podrías avisarme.

-¡Cállate y siéntate en la silla!-dijo Alice. Si hubiese podido ponerse roja, ya lo estaría.

-¡De acuerdo jefa!

Emmett se sentó en la silla que Alice le había indicado, y tras varias protestas por parte de él y varias amenazas por parte de ella, Alice logró que Emmett se dejara secar, un poquito, el pelo con el secador. Después Alice le indicó que tenía la ropa encima de la cama y que se la pusiera.

-¡Te aviso Emmett, cómo te manches, arrugues o destroces la ropa, te M.A.T.O! ¡¿Me oíste!-le amenazó Alice.

Entonces volvió al armario para coger el vestido que le había comprado a Rosalie. El vestido era un precioso vestido rojo apagado hasta los pies, escotado por la espalda y con unos zapatos rojos de tacón alto. Como Rosalie no estaba en la casa, Alice tendría que esperar a que volviera. Rosalie y Jasper habían ido a comprar al supermercado todo aquello que había desperdiciado y tirado Emmett.

Ahora era el turno de Esme y Carlisle. Para Carlisle, escogió un traje chaqueta marrón oscuro con unos zapatos negros. Para Esme, un vestido de manga corta, que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, de color beige.

En ese momento llegaron Rosalie y Jasper del supermercado.

-Aquí tienes Esme-le dijo Jasper.

-Gracias cielo-dijo Esme mientras volvía hacia la cocina.

-¡Jasper, a la ducha ahora mismo!¡Y tú igual Rose!-dijo Alice.-Jazzy cuando acabes me esperas en la habitación, ¿vale?

Ambos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones a ducharse. Alice esperó en el salón hasta que Rosalie acabó de ducharse, entonces subió a su habitación.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó Alice.

-Eso ni se pregunta Ali-le respondió Rosalie abriéndole la puerta.

Alice entró en la habitación y se dirigió hacia el tocador de Rosalie. Empezó a secarle el pelo, y luego se lo moldeó con las tenazas.

Aunque las mujeres Cullen ya sabían arreglarse ellas solas, les encantaba cuando Alice se ofrecía a hacérselo.

Entonces Alice maquilló ligeramente a Rosalie.

-¡Lista! Cuando quieras tienes la ropa encima de la cama-le indicó Alice antes de abandonar la habitación.

Alice se dirigió hacia su habitación, en la que encontró a Jasper sentado en la cama con la toalla envolviéndole la cintura.

-¡Ya estoy aquí amor!-le dijo Alice antes de darle un beso en los labios.

-Soy todo tuyo cielo-bromeó Jasper, al ver cómo Alice lo cogía de la mano y lo arrastraba hacia su tocador.

-Ya lo sé cielo. Tranquilo, sólo voy a secarte un poco el cabello. No hace falta nada más, tu pelo está precioso tal y cómo está.

Alice empezó a secarle el cabello a Jasper hasta que ya lo tuvo seco.

-Venga ahora ya te puedes vestir. Tienes la ropa ahí encima.

Jasper empezó a vestirse y Alice no tardó en hacer lo mismo. El conjunto de Jasper consistía en un pantalón de traje gris oscuro, combinado con una blusa lila y unos zapatos negros. El de Alice era un vestido violeta, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, de seda y con vuelo.

-Te sienta muy bien el lila Jazzy.

-Gracias. Estás preciosa Ali-le dijo Jasper antes de darle un beso en los labios.

-Te quiero Jazz. Voy a ayudar a Esme a acabar de arreglarse.

Alice salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de Esme. Dentro se encontraba Carlisle vestido con el traje y Esme con el vestido esperando a que Alice la arreglara. Alice arregló el cabello de Esme moldeándolo un poco y maquillándola ligeramente.

-¡Estás guapísima mamá!-le dijo Alice a Esme-Nos vemos abajo, que todavía me falta peinarme y maquillarme a mí.

-Claro cielo, tú tranquila.

Alice volvió a su habitación y empezó a arreglarse bajo la incesante mirada de Jasper.

-Estás preciosa cariño-le dijo Jasper a Alice, una vez que ésta hubo acabado.

-Gracias, mi amor. Tú estás muy sexy Jazzy.

Entonces escucharon cómo los invitados empezaban a llegar. Primero llegaron Edward y Bella con Nessie, y al cabo de pocos minutos llegaron Jacob, Seth y Leah.

Primero nos sentamos todos en el salón y empecemos a hablar, hasta que Nessie dijo que tenía hambre y nos dirigimos todos hacia la mesa. Esme y Alice se dirigieron hacia la cocina para buscar la comida y llevarla al comedor. Nessie, Jacob, Seth y Leah empezaron a comer, mientras que los demás simplemente estaban sentados en la mesa charlando los uno con los otros.

-Está muy bueno Esme, gracias-le agradeció Jacob. Los demás asintieron apoyando a Jacob.

-Gracias, me alegro que les guste-les contestó Esme contenta.

La cena fue tranquila pero divertida. Cuando acabaron de comer volvimos al salón, el cual estaba lleno de regalos para cada uno de ellos.

-¡Ha llegado Santa Claus!-exclamó Nessie ilusionada.

Emmett colocó una canción muy apropiada para este momento.

_You know I love Christmas; I always will; My mind's made up; The way that I feel; There's no beginning; There'll be no end; Cuz on Christmas; You can depend  
>You gave your presents to me; And I gave mine to you; I need Santa beside <em>_me; In everything I do._

Primero empezamos con los regalos de Nessie, los cuales consistían en juguetes, peluches, ropa, y muchas otras cosas.

Entonces llegó el turno de los regalos para los mayores. Ese año al ser mucha gente, habíamos decidido hacer un sorteo, y a quien te tocara, le harías un regalo. De todas maneras ése era el regalo oficial, ya que después podías dar los regalos que querías.

Primero le tocó a Carlisle.

-Mi regalo es para Leah. Toma, espero que te guste y feliz Navidad.

-¡Gracias Carlisle!

Carlisle le regaló a Leah una entrada para ir a ver a su grupo de música preferido, con lo cual ella estuvo muy contenta.

Después le tocó el turno a Esme, la cual tenía que darle su regalo a Jasper. Le regaló una colección de libros de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, una colección que él quería.

-¡Gracias Esme!-dijo Jasper, mientras se acercaba a Esme para darle un abrazo. –Me encanta.

Luego le tocaba a Edward, el cual tenía que regalarle algo a Jacob. Edward se acercó a Jacob y le entregó un paquete.

-Te vendrá muy bien.

Jacob abrió el paquete y se encontró con una colonia, un jabón y un champú de la misma marca. Todos empezaron a reír, y Jacob, en vez de enfadarse se lo tomó bien y se echó a reír junto con los demás.

Luego le tocaba a Bella, la cual le regaló un ordenador a Seth. Después fue el turno de Nessie, o sea también de Bella, que le regaló unos pendientes preciosos a Rosalie. Rosalie le regaló a Carlisle un nuevo maletín para el trabajo.

Emmett le regaló a Bella unos libros que Bella quería. Alice le regaló a Emmett unos accesorios únicos para su Jeep. Jasper le regaló a Nessie un montón de películas Disney. Seth le regaló a Edward una colección de discos de música clásica y Leah le regaló a Esme unas entradas para una exposición de arte que hacían en Seattle.

-¡Mi regalo es para Alice!-dijo Jacob.

-Espero que te hayas esmerado, ¿¡Eh!-dijo Alice con un tono divertido. Como Alice no podía ver los licántropos, tampoco había podido ver de qué trataba el regalo de Jacob. Aunque no lo dijese, eso no le gustaba mucho, a ella le gustaba tenerlo todo planeado.

-Por supuesto, pero tengo que ir a buscarlo fuera, un momento.

Entonces Jacob se levantó y salió de la habitación. Lo escuchemos abriendo la puerta de su coche y colocando algo en lo que todos suponían que sería una caja. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió con _un paquete de color beige con un lazo marrón con un osito pegado en un costado_. Jacob le dio el paquete a Alice. Jacob tenía una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro. Alice cogió el paquete preguntándose a qué diablos se debía ésa sonrisa. Ésta empezó a abrir el paquete. La cara de Alice no tenía precio.

-¿Esto es una broma Jacob?-preguntó ella.

Todos miraron sorprendidos hacia donde estaban Alice y Jacob. Seth y Leah estaban divertidos como Jacob. Dentro del paquete había un precioso y lindo cachorrito de Pastor Alemán de unos aproximadamente dos meses. Era de un color bastante oscuro. Se parecía mucho a Jacob cuando estaba en su forma lupina.

-Pues no-contestó Jacob con una sonrisa maléfica-¡Venga Alice, no disimules que se te ve en la cara que te gusta!

Jacob se acercó a Alice y cogió el cachorrito del paquete. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y se lo acercó a Alice.

-¡Miralo que lindo!-le dijo Jacob a una muy confusa Alice.

El cachorrito se tiró encima de Alice haciendo que esta se sobresaltara. El perrito empezó a lamerle la cara y a mover la colita.

-¡Le gustas!-dijo Jacob.

-¡Oiiii…qué lindo!-exclamó Alice con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro- ¡Mira Jazz! ¡Mira qué carita!

-¿Te gusta Alice?-preguntó Jacob.

-¡Sí, me encanta! Aunque tengo que reconocer que es un poco… ¿raro? O sea no el perrito, sino el regalo, es decir, yo soy un vampiro y bueno…es un perro…Aunque tengo que reconocer que huele mejor que tú.

-Qué graciosa. Me alegro.

Todos estaban con cara de sorprendidos. Es normal, no es muy común ver un vampiro con un perrito.

-¡Ahhhh, un perritoooo! ¡Qué monoooo!-gritó entusiasmada Nessie-¡papá, mamá, yo también quiero un perrito como el de tía Alice.

-No cielo, no va a entrar ningún perrito en casa. Pero si Alice se lo queda, puedes venir a jugar con él siempre que quieras-le explicó Edward.

-Jo. Tía Alice, ¿me dejarás jugar con el perrito?

-Claro que sí cielo, siempre que quieras.

-Pero Alice no me digas que te vas a quedar con el perrito-le dijo Jasper.

-¡Pues claro que sí Jazz!-contestó Alice-mira qué carita.-¡Porfis Jazzy, di que sí, anda vaaaaaaa, di que sí.

Alice y el cachorrito pusieron los dos cara de perrito abandonado, nunca mejor dicho.

-Alice, no hagas eso delante de mi hija, que luego cuando quiere algo pone siempre la misma carita que su tía-la regaño Edward.

-¡Jaja! ¡Eres una muuuuuy mala influencia para Nessie!-se cachondeó Bella.

Alice pasó de ellos y se volvió a dirigir a Jasper.

-¡Pooorfiiis!-pidió ella, continuando con su carita.

-Bueeeenoooo…pero eso es trampa, tanto tú como el perrito habéis puesto una carita que cualquiera os dice que no.

-¡Gracias Jazzy!-gritó Alice mientras se abalanzaba encima de Jasper para darle un beso.-Mamá, papá, ¿os importa si nos lo quedamos? ¡Porfaaaaaaaaaa!

Y volvió a hacer un puchero con la carita irresistible, ahora a Esme y a Carlisle.

-Si prometes que lo cuidaras y lo alimentarás tú, y por supuesto te harás responsable de todo lo que haga el cachorro, puedes quedártelo-le dijo Carlisle.

-¡Claro hija! Además quien puede resistirse a vuestras caritas, ¿eh?-bromeó Esme.

-¡Bien, tenemos un perrito propio!-gritó Emmett colocándose al lado de Alice para acariciar al cachorrito.

-Esme, Carlisle, ¿en serio vais a dejar vivir en casa a un chucho?-dijo Rosalie.

-Por supuesto. Va Rosalie, hazlo por tu hermana.

-¡Porfis hermanitaaaa!

-Está bien, tú ganas-contestó Rosalie dándose por vencida. Rosalie se acercó al cachorrito y le acarició la cabecita-¡Qué mono! Es verdad que huele mejor que tú, Jacob.

Todos empezaron a reír, hasta Jacob, Seth y Leah. La resta de la noche transcurrió tranquila. Bailaron al son de la música, bebieron hasta emborracharse, bueno los vampiros no; contaron chistes y jugaron al yo nunca con vodka, menos Nessie, por supuesto ya que ella bebía zumo.

-Yo nunca…-empezó Jacob-nunca he bebido sangre.

Todos, menos Jacob, Seth y Leah, bebieron de su copa de vodka.

-Yo nunca he vestido ropa pasada de moda-dijo Alice. En este caso sólo bebieron los que antes no lo hicieron.

-Yo nunca he practicado sexo en el bosque-dijo Emmett. Todos bebieron, menos Nessie.

-Yo nunca he contradicho en algo a Alice-dijo Jasper. Nadie bebió.

-Normal que nadie beba, ¡si alguien lo hubiera hecho, ése ya no estaría aquí! ¡jajaja!-exclamó Edward, el cual había leído los pensamientos de la gente y dijo lo que nadie se atrevió a decir.

Todos empezaron a carcajearse.

-¡Oye! ¡Ni que yo fuera una bruja o algo del estilo!-se quejó Alice haciendo un puchero.

-Ali, nadie te contradice porque con tu carita "made in Alice" nadie puede hacerlo amor-la animó Jasper dándole un beso en la mejilla-Aunque si fueras una bruja, serías una muuuuuy sexy-le susurró en el oído procurando que nadie se enterara de lo que le decía a su esposa.

Así continuaron toda la noche, hasta que al final Nessie, Seth, Jacob y Leah reconocieron que ya estaban cansados. Primero se fueron Edward, Bella y Nessie a su casa, y al cabo de un rato se fueron Jacob, Seth y Leah.

-Ha sido una noche de Navidad estupenda y en familia-dijo Esme.

-Por supuesto, tenemos la suerte de tener _una gran familia y una navidad completa, entera, con sueños, esperanzas y vidas nuevas-_le contestó Carlisle a su esposa.

A velocidad vampírica, recogieron todas las restas de la cena. Carlisle y Esme se encargaron de la cocina, Rosalie y Esme recogieron el comedor y Alice y Jasper recogieron el salón. Cuando terminaron, se reunieron todos en el salón de nuevo. El cachorrito también los acompañaba.

-Puaj, está echando babas-exclamó Rosalie.

-Vamos Rosalie, no seas tan quisquillosa-le reprochó Esme.

Todos se quedaron mirando el cachorro, el cual estaba sentado encima de Alice, la cual acariciaba su suavecita cabecita.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar, enana?-le preguntó Emmett-Le podríamos llamar Toby.

-No me gusta, es un nombre muy común. Quiero algo más original-le dijo Alice.

-Bueno eso ya lo hablaremos mañana, tengo ganas de irme a la habitación-dijo Rosalie.

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Al llegar a su habitación, Alice y Jasper se desvistieron y se colocaron el pijama. Después se sentaron en su cama con el cachorro también encima de la cama.

-¿De verdad no te importa que nos lo quedemos, Jazz?-le preguntó Alice a su esposo-Si no quieres pues podemos ir a de…

-Claro que no me importa. Es muy lindo, y si a ti te hace feliz a mí también.

-¡Gracias Jazzy! ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarlo? Me parece que es un chico.

-Qué tal… ¡Jacob, o Jake! Jaja, es broma linda.

Estuvieron un buen rato observando al perro y pensando un nombre que le quedara bien. Habían salido muchos nombre: Horus, Hades, Ra, Toby, Tod, Bambi, Dumbo, Jackson, Arthur…

-¡Ya está!-exclamó Jasper-¿Qué te parece Brandon? Cómo tu apellido humano.

-¡Sí! ¡Bien pensado Jazzy!-exclamó Alice.-¡Brandon, Brandon, ven aquí bonito, Brandon!-llamó al perrito.

El perrito, cómo si realmente entendiera lo que decían Alice y Jasper, se acercó a Alice y empezó a lamerle la cara y a mover la colita. Rápidamente pareció entender que él era Brandon. Alice bajó corriendo a la cocina, en la cual había guardado la comida para Brandon que Jacob le había dado, y le llenó un plato. Brandon parecía tener mucha hambre, pues se acabó el plato rapidísimo.

Al día siguiente, Alice y Emmett, que eran los más ilusionados con el cachorrito, llevaron a Brandon a pasear al bosque. Todos los Cullen rápidamente empezaron a querer mucho a Brandon, hasta que al final era considerado uno más de la familia. Nessie iba cada día a jugar con él, muy a pesar de que ella seguía insistiéndole a sus padres un perrito para ella. A Nessie, a la cual de siempre le había gustado ir de compras con Alice, ahora le apasionaba ya que cuando iban de compras, muchas veces se llevaban a Brandon con ellas, el cual parecía disfrutar mucho. Alice le compraba a Brandon infinidades de juguetes, pelotas y latas de comida, la comida favorita de Brandon.

Al final, Jacob había encertado y se había esmerado en su regalo a Alice, y todos estaban felices, incluyendo a Brandon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia! :D<strong>

**Lo escrito en cursiva y subrayado son la imagen, la frase y la canción del contest.**

**Esta historia la he escrito con la ayuda de mi amiga Khriss Cullen Hale, de la cual es la idea y la que me ha ayudado a redactarla y escribirla ;) ; la cual también ha participado en este mismo contest con su historia **_**Una Navidad especial**_**, una historia Jalice muy bonita y la cual recomiendo que leáis! :D**

**Review! Plissssss *carita made in Alice ;)***

**Besos,**

**Gretta Whitlock**


End file.
